Madame Tigre
"Now bring me the fat hippo! I am hungry and I wish to devour a big chunk of meat!" —'Madame Tigre', Oshawott: The Force of Hippo Madame Tigre is the equally evil wife of Monsieur Bonjour, and the true leader of the Napoleonic Forces. She holds more power and authority than he does, and though the two are married they do not share chemistry any longer. History ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Madame Tigre first appears in the movie ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Here, she is portrayed as the true antagonist, even truer than Monsieur Bonjour. She has more power, authority, and evil than anyone else, kidnapping various members of the Toy Island Crew, the Triple M Crew, and Queen Hippo and her family for one selfish desire: to eat them all. She is eventually defeated in an intense battle with Oshawott, though she escapes in a UFO. ''Toy Island'' Madame Tigre makes her debut in "Arrival of the VIP" where she is accompanied by Spirit Bear, S Bear, and Kiwi as she arrives on Toy Island to participate in the elections. She is the leader of the Napoleonic Party and her political platform is to move control of the city to her armed forces, although she receives no votes due to none of the islanders voting for her. She later appears in "French Interference" where she leads an attack on Toy Island that coincides with the Triple M Crew's attack. With her stronger forces, she attacks both crews and captures many of their members. Later, she is defeated and unable to chase after her escaping prisoners. ''Curtis Ball'' series Madame Tigre appears as an unlockable character in the updated version of Curtis Ball Tournament. She is a default member of Team Tigre. She is a Scorer type character and excels in Power, Skill, and Attack, although she suffers in Speed, Defense, Dodge, and Reach. Her special ability is Hologram, where she rushes towards the goal with the ball, but when she is attacked she is revealed to be a hologram and the real Madame Tigre shows up a few feet ahead. Her friend ability is Hologram Buddies, where she and a friend rush towards the goal but when touched reappear a few feet ahead. Madame Tigre returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character. She is classified as an Intimidate type player, boasting high Land Speed, Attack, Reach, Screen, and Steal. However, she has poor Defense, Dodge, HP, and Air Time. For her campaign condition, she intends to prove her power to the world by participating to the international tournament level. She also appears as a coach in campaign mode, offering extensively offensive tactics. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Madame Tigre is an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat II. She is unlocked by playing 700 matches or by clearing Arcade mode on Hard difficulty or higher in under twelve minutes using Monsieur Bonjour. She is somewhat speedy and powerful, but surprisingly lightweight. Madame Tigre attacks with slashes, bites, and tail whips. Her moves combo pretty well. Her regular special is Vicious Slash, where she uses her claw to slash opponents. It has mild knockback. Her side special is Predator Pounce, where she lunges at opponents like a tiger chasing prey. Her up special is Slashing Fury, where she slashes upwards in an angry fury. Her down special is Cauldron Trap, where she traps an opponent in a cauldron. She can then quickly rack up more damage by cooking them on the spot. Her Final Smash is Hot Pot, where she has fifteen seconds to trap opponents in a pot before she cooks them and devours them, instantly KO-ing them. Madame Tigre returns as an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat: United. She can be unlocked by clearing Arcade mode with 40 characters. She is slightly smaller than in the last game. Her new regular special is Cannon Shot, where she sets up a cannon that soon fires a cannonball. Predator Pounce now lets her latch onto opponents and deal more damage. Her down special is now Cooking Pot, though it acts identically to her old one. ''Friends' Racing'' Madame Tigre appears in Friends' Racing as an unlockable player character. She is a heavyweight character and drives large karts. She gives a small speed bonus and is unlocked by clearing the Misu Cup on 150cc. Her personal course is Sky Castle, which takes place in her castle. It features many of her minions and many booby traps as well. ''Friends' Baseball'' Madame Tigre appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the unlockable team Madame Tigre Predators. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Madame Tigre is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. She is Powerful, having good shot power and movement speed in exchange for abysmal team skills. Her Special Spike is Cauldron Cook, where she places her cauldron on the opponents' field and, as it sucks up the opponents, strikes the ball. Toy Island Golf Madame Tigre is in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC playable character available August 2015. Her maximum drive is 288 yards. ''Toy Island Tennis Madame Tigre appears as an unlockable player character in Toy Island Tennis, where she is unlocked after winning the Misu Cup Singles. Her default partner is Spirit Bear. She is a Power type character, having good shot power and movement speed but horrible shot control. Character Madame Tigre is selfish, cruel, and not caring. She kidnaps characters and destroys kingdoms for her own selfish whims, and she is cruel and uncaring because she does not care for what happens to the survivors, the kingdoms, or the people she eats. She is also gruesome because she eats these helpless characters live. Appearance Madame Tigre is an orange tiger with black stripes around her body. She has a long, striped tail. The front of her body, as well as her mouth, eye area, and insides of her ears, are beige. She has a pink nose. Trivia *Madame Tigre was going to appear in Season 4 but there wasn't enough time to fit in even one episode for her. *Madame Tigre's name translates to My Lady (Missus) Tiger in English. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters